Starfire Gets Kidnapped!
by ttinuhpfanforever
Summary: Starfire gets kidnapped while fighting the HIVE. Robin must trade himself for her to get her back with the Titans! -now complete-
1. KIDNAPPED!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the teen Titans. Will only write it once!

_KIDNAPPED!_

The day started out typically at the Teen Titan's Tower. Robin got up early to go over battle tactics, Raven meditated, Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over whether they should have tofu or sausage for breakfast, Starfire tried to calm them as she fed Silkie, and the Titan's alarm went off.

"Titans! Trouble!" said Robin in his typical way.

_No duh... we know what the alarm means by now! _thought Raven.

"It is coming from somewhere just outside of the city, heading in!" said Robin.

They headed to the source of trouble. Robin used his Motorbike, Beast Boy used a hawk form, Starfire flew, carrying Cyborg, and Raven used telepathy to fly herself to the source of trouble. They found ot immediately ipon fetting there that it was the HIVE that was the source of trouble.

Brother Blood immediately screamed out after seeing the Titans,"Attack them all! Use what I have taught you!" to his students. Their eyes grew red, and most nodded their head. They got into a fighting pose, and lunged forward at the Titans as they began to prepare for battle. Raven used her powers to throw boulders at the HIVE students, but most dodged them or weren't affected. Beast Boy tried stampeding them, but they were to agile. Robin attempted to fight them using one-on-one combat, but it is hard to do that when there is more than one of them. Starfire used all of her energy to fight them while flying, and suddenly, fell to the ground.

"That was easy. Just a little curse brought YOU down." said Jinx with a smirk. She put her hand over Starfire's mouth as she tried to scream out for the boy wonder, but she wasn't fast enough. "Now, now, do you think I am stupid enough for that?" asked Jinx to Starfire. starfire glared at her, unable to move or use any energy because of the curse. Jinx suddenly sunk through the ground, still holding Starfire, Blood acknowledged this with a nod, and said,"HIVE students, return!" They all sunk through the ground, along with Brother Blood.

"What was that about? They definately had us outnumbered... we probably weren't going to win at our pace..." said Robin under his breath. He turned around to see Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven.. but no Starfire.

"Guys... where is Star?" asked Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, confused.

"Trust me, if we knew, we would tell you." Raven murmured.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin in anguish. He looked around, hoping she would come back. But... no, she was definately gone.

Back at the Tower, Cyborg locates Starfire. She is trapped inside the HIVE Headquaters.

"We have GOT to go back down there and get her... by force!" said Robin.

"Robin... I know how you feel about her, but, well, if we go back down there by force, he'll get ALL of us." said Cyborg.

"Cyborg! How can you say something like that!" said Robin.

"He is right, Robin. If they didn't go back, like you said, well, we woulda been eliminated." said Raven.

"But.." started Robin, but the phone began to ring.

Beast Boy answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Give the phone to Robin." said a familar voice.

"I think it is... Brother Blood..." said Beast Boy as he handed the phone over to Robin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH STARFIRE!" screamed Robin into the phone.

"Heheheh... that is what I called about. I have her, here. I will be willing to trade her, however. For you. I will bring my best students, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, and you can bring your team if you want to be evenly numbered. And IF you don't come... well, your pretty little girlfriend won't last much longer." said Brother Blood.

_He has been planning this for a while. What would he want with me?_ thought Robin.

"Deal." said Robin descisively. _Either way, the team would lose me. So, at least they could have Starfire. If Starfire is gone, I won't be the same. If I am gone, they won't have me, just Starfire. Besides, I don't want Starfire to suffer. She doesn't need to. He wants me to suffer. And this way, Star won't have to suffer, while I have to anyways._

"Good. Meet me where we were tonight at 9:00. Be late.. and it is curtains for pretty little Starfire." said Brother Blood. **Click. **

Robin hung up the phone and looked at his teammates. "Guys... we are trading me for Starfire." said Robin, ready for the yelling.

"WHAT!" said the team in unison.

"Guys... either way, you lose me. I won't be the same without her. You know that. But, if I am traded for her, well, you will have her, but, of course, still lose me." he said.

"Robin... did he say why he wants you?" asked Cyborg. "He just wants to destroy the team! WE won't be the same without you!"

"I know. But Starfire would make a great replacement." said Robin.

"Replacement?... Surely, you don't mean..." started Beast Boy.

"I do." said Robin. _If she replaces me... she'll seriously have to replace me! I know that she has what it takes. Heck, she was almost Queen of Tameran. If it wasn't for me and the others, she would have stayed, and been one of the best._

"Fine. We are going." said Cyborg. "What time?"

* * *

I hope you liked the first part... I know it isn't exactly written the best, but the next ones will be awesome, because they will switch from Robin's POV to Starfire's POV. And on the chapters, S means it is Starfire's POV, and R means Robin's POV. And I might do one that is Brother Blood's POV, which would be BB, but I am not sure about that one or not. 


	2. The TradeOff S

Replies to my Reviewers:

**Violet Aura: **Yeah, Starfire and Robin just seem to.. just, GO together. Like, they seem right with one another. One of the most obvious couples in the show, unless they change the plot or something... heh, I can't seem to put it in the right words. Oh, well. I think you get the point I'm trying to make.

**Linkinparkh2over: **Thanks! I am glad you like the story so far! ) It will get better (hopefully... I am not sure if I can really judge my own work correctly), though!

**Alexnandru Van Gordan: **Don't worry... I couldn't stop writing this one, after making the first one. Heh, my compulsive writing atittude... of course, I doubt you really mind all that much.

_The Trade-Off_

The dungeon they put me in was cold, and dark. My arms and legs were shackled up against the wall, and I couldn't move for that witch, Jinx, had put a curse on me. I couldn't help but think, _Friend_ _Robin will come and save me. I know it. _It was probably the only thing that kept me still, without screaming or shouting. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud clang. I turned my head slowly to the now ajar door. There, Jinx was standing, holding a bowl of something steaming. _Poison! Friend Robin told me about that stuff! It can kill you, and is fed by enemies to their enemies to hurt you! I must not drink the poison!_

"Eat up. Brother Blood wants you in top codition for the trade-off. He also sent me down here to tell you about it." said Jinx as she sat by me. She picked up the roundish eating device, a spoon, I believe, and put it in the bowl. The liquid poison was now in the spoon, and she was trying to feed it to me!

"No! I won't eat your poison! I am not stupid!" I said, turning my head from it.

"Oh, jeez. What a silly little alien you are." said Jinx shaking her head. "Look. I'll take the first sip of the soup. You can watch, and then you'll know it is safe."

I turned my head back to her, leaning so that I could make sure she was actually drinking the poison. She sipped at it, and then set it down. "Now, eat it before I get into trouble." She once again lifted the spoon to my mouth, and this time I let it slide down. It warmed my throat as it traveled down to my stomache, with a good taste as well. Maybe I should drink this soup more often.

"Your friend... I mean, boyfriend, Robin, istrading himself for you." said Jinx with a frown.

"WHAT!" I screamed, spitting out my soup. "He cannot! I won't let him trade his freedom for mine!" He couldn't! I couldn't let him! I must stay here, and suffer myself!

"HIS value is much higher than yours. And he agreed full-heartedly, so there is nothing you can do about it." said Jinx with a malcious smirk. _I wish I could just wipe the smirk off of her face... _but, the restraints stopped me. "I will not let this happen." I muttered.

"Like I said, there is not a thing you can do about it." said Jinx as she lifted my head so that I had no choice but stare straight at her in the eyes. "Now, eat up. You'll need your energy, trust me."

"WHY would I trust you?" I said, nearly screaming at Jinx. "Because, I am the only one around TO trust. Your friends haven't decided to try to come and save you.. they took the easy way out by trading you for Robin. No, they would rather just not even try to save you." said Jinx in reply. "At 9:00, you will be traded for Robin, back to the team that wouldn't try to save you, even if they were outnumbered. Get ready, because that is in 15 minutes."

Tears slid down my cheeks. She was right. They would attack a million villians to get to Robin, or Cyborg, or Raven, or Beast Boy... but instead of trying, all they did was... took the easy way. They didn't care as much for me as they did for the others. I am just an alien, trying to fit in on Earth.

"Jeez, it is nothing to CRY about. People come, people go. It is life. Here, at least. Maybe where you come from, you don't really know anyone, or get to close to people. Heck, why do I care? See you in 5 minutes." said Jinx evilly as she exited the room. _Next to Gizmo, she is definately the worst HIVE student I have YET to meet._ I thought.

The next ten minutes seemed to pass by like a second. Jinx came back, throwing the door open. She seemed to smirk at my dismay, my sadness. _She was indeed evil, the evil version of Raven, almost... Funny to think that the evil one is the louder one... _"Alright, alright. Let's go." she said. She took the shackles off the wall with her powers, that way, I suppose, I wouldn't be able to fight. Mammoth came in and said,"Brother Blood said for me to carry her there, so it would be faster." Jinx nodded and motioned for him to come over.

He picked me up roughly, but didn't attempt to hurt me at least. _I would expect him to be squezing me tightly.._ They blindfolded me for some reason, and carried me through the halls. After a few minutes of walking, I felt the cold, night air. The blindfold was ripped off of me quickly, in one fast motion. I could see Robin, in chains, coming up with a team of distraught Titans.

Brother Blood said,"We, of course, remember the terms of the agreement. Prisoner Starfire for the Teen Titan's captian, Robin. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded, and Cyborg walked forward, with Robin behind him. Mammoth carried me, and set me down in fornt of Robin. I fell to my knees, since the spell was still underway. Brother Blood glared at Jinx, who rolled her eyes, waved her arm vaguely, and then I felt the spell being relief spread through my body. Robin froze as I stood up. "I want YOU to be the new team captian, my replacement. NO ARGUEMENTS."

"But, freind Robin..." I began. TEAM CAPTIAN! WHAT! HOW COULD I BE TEAM CAPTIAN, REPLACING THE ONE I... LOVE!

"Star... I love you. I want you to know that, since this might be the last time... well, you know." said Robin.

"Robin, I love you as well. But.. why did you not take the team and try to get me?" I replied sincerely... and asked with worry.

"It is a long story, Star. I am having Raven explain it to you... " Brother Blood yelled out,"Enough talk, move it!" Me and Robin glared at him, while he smirked. "Well?" he asked, questioning the team's bravery. Robin walked foward and nudged me towards the team. "I didn't want you to suffer. Either way, I'm screwed." _But.. what does screwed mean? _I almost asked him, but I instead followed what Robin did, and walked back to the Titans.


	3. The Morning of Robin's First Day R

_The Beginning of Robin's First Day_

They pretty much dragged me back to the HIVE. Mammoth half-threw, half-pushed me into a small, dark room with a table and two chairs. There was a big one and a smaller one. Brother Blood came in after I did and sat down in the bigger chair. "Sit." he said in a pretty much monotone voice, as if he was a principle and I had done something such as pass around cheat sheets to tests. I glared at him, and then sat down. I don't want him to think I am grateful forthis oppertunity or something. Gizmo came in and took all of my weapons (that I had WITH me, at least..), and anything else with potentional weaponary value. Gizmo looked them over and said,"These are all crud. Nothing we can use. And you would think that 'The Boy Wonder' would have better things..." I smirked, and then rolled my eyes, knowing that I had left all of my really good things at the Tower. What idiot would seriously take them to a place where he was beng traded over to his enemy?

"Robin, I have made a descision. Instead of becoming a prisoner, destroying the Titans without you... I have decided to make you a student. Once I am sure I have, in your words, brainwashed, in my words, gotten your loyality, I will allow you to fight outside of the school.. Such people as your team. Heck, you might even be one of my best students. Of course, until I am positive you are completely loyal to me... you will be wearing this during classes, and any other time for that matter." He said as he slid a necklace.. that looked... just like a dogcollar across the table to me. _Great. What is gonna do, make me fetch!_ "Any questions?" I nodded and asked,"Any chance I can just be a regular prisoner?" "Not a chance at all." said Brother Blood coldly.

He left and said to Mammoth, who, apparently, had been waiting outside the door with Jinx and Gizmo,"Take him to the room." And he added in a whisper,"The best room available. We want him to feel guilty about having a warm bed when he should be a prisoner, like Starfire... and if he needs it, get him food. We also need to gain his trust quickly, so, if any one of you does something to make it worse... you get the idea. Mammoth, go ahead and put the collar on." Mammoth, Jinx, and Gixmo all nodded once at the same time, and Mammoth came back inside the room. I stared at the collar and could hear myself think _I know I am gonna hate this collar... I just know it..._

Mammoth came in and choved the collar over my head and onto my neck. He tightened it so it couldn't come lose, and locked it shut. He pulled me through the halls and to a large room. It looked comfortable, with a large bed, a dreser, a mirror, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a large window, and it's own bathroom. It was pretty much like my old bedroom, except that it didn't have a view of the water... just a view of the deserted outskirts of town, which wasn't as awe-inspiring. _Knowing my team, I shouldn't get used to this... Knowing them, not matter how much I tell them no to, they would end up coming here for me, anyways. I hope so, at least._

Jinx came in and set a plate of food down on the nightstand. It was a hamburger and french fries. I heard her mutter,"How I always have to bring food around, I'll never know," as she left the room. I eyed it supiciously, but knowing Brother Blood wouldn't want me dead, I decided to eat it. _Why DOES he want me alive? To turn on my own team? Another lacky to bring in money? A spy? _I thought, but the possbilities were almost endless. _For all I know, he wants me as his Head Chef! It is pointless trying to figure this out without any leads or clues..._ I bit ruefully into my burger, since I was starving. It didn't taste bad, almost like it was bought from McDonalds. I finished it off, ate the fries, and laid down on the bed. _Nothing to do now but... sleep._

I woke up the next morning, sunlight pouring in, nearly blinding me. I rolled over, and nearly forgot I was at the HIVE. I realized I had forgot when an alarm, one that is like the trouble alarm, blared, and I jumped up and got into a fighting stance. "**ALL HIVE STUDENTS, WAKE UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL. ALL HIVE STUDENTS, WAKE UP AND REPORT TO THE MESS HALL.**" said a voice over... what was that? A microphone? I shurgged and looked into the dresser, to see if they had given me any clean clothes. They had... a white t-shirt, black pants, underwear, socks.. pretty much the basic. Someone knocked at the door, then came in.

It was a girl, dressed in dark purple and black. She didn't bother to introduce herself, she just said,"I'll be taking care of you now." I looked away, and she told me to get undressed in the bathroom, hand her my clothes, and, for today, wear the balck pants and t-shirt. _Great... _I thought to myself. I took of my clothes quickly in the bathroom, and tossed them out the door to her, still behind the door. I turned on the hot water and let it pour over me. Only when it started to burn did I turn on any cold water at all. I washed my hair and body quickly, rinsed off, and grabbed the towel. I dried myself of quickly, and looked in the bathroom mirror. Then, I realized I had forgotten my hair gel, and my hair was now straight and down to about my chin. _Spiking it made it seem a bit shorter. Maybe I should get a haircut soon.._

I looked in the mirror and lightly laughed. _I am acting like it is a normal, everyday thing for me. To have some maid "take care of me."_ I looked again, surprised to see the collar there. _Must have forgotten about it. _ I wrapped the towel around my waist, and left the bathroom. I saw that the girl was leaning against the wall. "Do you mind going out while I get dressed?" I asked. She walked out and closed the door lightly, with a slight nod. I threw on a pair of the clothes and put on my shoes, the only thing left of my uniform not being cleaned, besides the mask. _Actually.. the black and the white go okay with the mask and the shoes. _ I shrugged and walked out of the room. "Follow me." said the girl in an almost monotone voice.

She led me down a few hallways to the Mess Hall. Everyone was sitting around, with a small table unoccupied. She pointed to it and said,"That is where you'll be eating. Go through the line and get your food. In 30 minutes, your first class starts. I'll come for you then." I sighed, and went ot the breakfast line. Most people had already gotten their food, so it didn't take long. The breakfast was pancakes in sryup. I ate quickly, and had about 20 minutes to think.

_God. I hate being surronded by people I know are -and are going to be- villians. Heh. I wonder why Brother Blood stuck Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth with having to take care of me. They are his best students, for crying out loud! Maybe there is more to them then I think... Yeah right. They are villians. No more, no less. They aren't meant to care, or to be cared for. Just ot hate and throw in jail. As long as I keep that thought, well, I think I'll be alright.. _

I hope you liked this part! The next one is going to be the explanation to Starfire about what happened. Review, please!


	4. Starfire and the Explanations S

_Starfire and the Explanations_

The trip to the Tower was to short for my liking. I knew what was coming up. Raven would explain just how much Robin didn't WANT to sacrifice everyone, how much he had wanted the easy way. _Maybe there is a part of him that really wants to be a villian.. being Slade's Apprentice and Red X would make you think so. Maybe he wanted to be taken by Brother Blood, and.. and.. NO! ROBIN ISN'T LIKE THAT! _I thought to myself. I seemed to have cringed at the thought of Robin wanting to become a villian, for the others seemed concerned.

When we did get to the Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy stretched, said good night, and went to their rooms. _Of course. Raven is the only one who HAS to explain it. I wonder why Robin wanted her to explain it.. but that doesn't really matter._ Raven sat down on the couch, and I followed her. I knew she needed to explain this to me, and the sooner it was over, the sooner I could go to sleep. I really did need the sleep.

"Starfire... when you weren't looking, I kind of tapped into your thoughts. It isn't like that. Trust me." started Raven. I looked down. "Then, please, explain it to me, friend Raven." She nooded and began,"When we first found out that you were kidnapped by Brother Blood, well, Robin yelled, louder than I have ever heard him yell, your name. It scared all of us, no matter if we didn't show it. I 'll even admit I was scared. But, he didn't want the easy way to get to you. He knew we would fail, knowing the hundreds and hundreds of specially trained students of Brother Blood. He didn't want to risk your safety. The team was all for trying to get you with brute force, even if we knew we would lose.

"Robin sacrificed himself for your safety. He didn't care about what would happen to me, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy, or even himself, because it would all be worht it for your safety. I know I would want to have someone care as much for me as he does for you. But he knew that there was no real reason for us to fight whenn we could get you so much easier, so in a way, you are right. But, it wasn't all that correct, because, for most people, sacrificing yourself isn't the easy way out."

_ He DOES care about me! But... he sacrificed himself for my safety?.. He shouldn't have done that. I would have rather rotted in that prison than.. him.._ I sighed and simply said,"I understand now. I need to sleep, and to get something to eat.' Raven nodded herself and said,"Try some tea. It really does help. And after how many things of your's we have tried, well.. I think you owe me." she said as she smirked, and seemed to be showing... what was it? Happiness? Comfort? Kindess? All at once? Well, what ever it was, the lightbulb above us burst, and she went back to her normal monotone voice. "I'll clean that up later." She walked over ot the kitchenette, and made two ups of tea from a kettle that had been for a while. When she put it on, however, I wouldn't know, or care.

I sipped at the cup of hot tea, and it felt good. It warmed my throat, and traveleddown to my stomache. A smile played at y lips, but when I realized Robin wouldn't be here to enjoy this with us, it faded immediately. I sighed and sat it down. And, suddenly, I remember Robin's words,'ither way, I'm screwed.' "Raven, what does screwed mean?" She looked up at me in alarm, and asked,"Um, use it in a sentence." "Either way, I'm screwed." I replied. "Oh, it means he is uh.. defeated. He can't win either way he goes. I think he was talking about either A) Losing you or B) Having to go as a prisoner himself." "Oh." I replied shortly. _Well.. now I know what screwed means. I suppose he really DID sacrifice himself for me. _

I sighed after finishing the tea, and said,"Friend Raven, thank you for the talk and the tea. But now, I think I need to get to sleep." Raven nodded, and I walked off to my room. I slid the door behind me, and laid down in my bed. I felt hot tears slid down my face, but hasitly wiped them away. _I won't be long. Friend Roin will be back soon. I know it. He will._ I reassured myself. I feel asleep roughly, still wondering about Robin. _I hope he is okay.._


	5. Robim, Student or Prisoner? R

_Classes.. They Almost Sound Like a Death Sentence_

The bell rang, and the girl came back to pick me up. _Jeez, this is the life. Going through high school again, and there is a new twist! I get a escort when I go through the halls!_ "I had better explain the classes and what you are expected to do a little more. First, you will have combat practice. For that class, you should train in your free time to make sure you are up to quota. The next class you have is Villianeous History. You should study every night or every few nights, and to be prepared for quizzes. The next place you go is Lunch, self-explanitory (sp?). The class you go to after that is Sequences and Mathimatical Coding, the Math class of the school. You have to know how to do everything and be prepared for the class. The last class you need to attend is Gym. You will personally train yourself with weights and punching bags and things of the like." said the girl as she continued to walk through the busy halls. She suddenly stopped in front of a door, and said,"Here is your first class, Combat Pratice. Good luck. I will only be showing you around for this one day. There is no need to worry much about you getting away, because the doors have a security system installed that not even Brother Blood can surpass without his code on hand. I'll be back in an hour and thirty minutes to pick you up for your next class." I nodded briefly and stepped inside the door.

Inside was everyone, either sitting in bleachers, or preparing to go out into a huge arena. To me, it only looked like metallic walls with a hive print on them. But I knew it had to be much, much more. The teacher of the class motioned for me to come to him, and he said,"Today is your first day, hm?" "Yeah." "Alright. You are in group... 12. When your group is called, you and your group members will go up to the front and go through the course. First one through gets a 100, next one a 90, next one a 80, and the last one will get a 70. The only way to fail it is to get mortally wounded or not completing it. Group 3 is up now. I suggest you watch them.. even though the patterns of the course change with each group each time, so you don't know exactly what you will be getting. There are a million different patterns.. maybe more, so there is no way you can learn all of them. Just take a seat naywhere in the bleachers." he waved dismissively at the bleachers near the top.

I walked back up to the bleachers, and sat down right beside a boy dressed in a dark green outfit with a black cape. He looked over at me like he was going ot say something, but narrowed his eyes at my collar that I was wearing. hewalked off, leaving me alone, sitting by myself on the bleacher. _Of course. Anyone wearing this collar would have ot be a prisoner. And any prisoner would have to had been a good guy. They don't asssociate themselves with good guys. To bad. I'll just have to go through the rest of the time here all alone. Suits me fine._ I watched as, starting from group 5, the different groups all went through the obsticle course in the arena. The patterns they used were so intricate, and all memorized. The technology was incredible... I hadn't seen a pattern YET I could beat easily. "Group 12, front and center!" yelled the coach at the top of his lungs, since everyone else was talking. I stood and began to head down to the bleachers. I saw.. crap. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo following me down. _Gee, could this day get any worse?_

As I went down, and they all looked at me with hatred in their eyes. _Heh, wonder why they are looking at me like that._ I thought sarcastically. When we were all lined up, as if we were going to run a race, the coach started the obstacle course up. Jinx yelled out,"ATTACK PATTERN BETA!" as mechanical lasers shot out from the walls. _Like I'm going to learn THESE moves. No way, best to go through it on my own. _I thought bitterly. I dodged the lasers swiftly, and got around them before the others. Suddenly, as I was running forward, thick columns shot out of the ground. I thought for a second, then had a great idea: Use this to my advantage. I waited until I was a foot from the cieling before jumping off the column, landing in front of the others who weren't as easily tricked by them as me. From the ceiling, robotic imitations of birds with lasers flew down, shooting at us. I reached for my nonexsistent staff. _DUH! They took it away! Stick with hand-to-hand combat techniques!_ I kicked the robotic birds down, and as I did, the others ran past me, and were about to make it to the finish line, when, suddenly, metallic tentacles came up and grabbed them. _Should I?_ I wondered to myself, whether or not to free them. Unfortunately, heroic instinct kicked in, and I used all of my force to break the tentacle that held Jinx. With a simple curse, she set the others free. And, as if on cue, the all pushed me down and dashed to the finishline, each with equal speed. Unfortunately, I lost the race.

The coach yelled out,"Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth all tie for first place, each gaining a hundred points for the round. Robin, coming in last place, gets a 60 for the day." I looked around with a look of amazement on my face. _I had saved them, and they go and push me down, then bolt past me! So I lost! Wait.. Robin, that is your competiveness speaking. You don't care. It doesn't matter. Soon, you'll be out of here. Back to the Titans. Back to Cyborg.. Raven.. Beast Boy... and best of all, Starfire._ "Robin, you have got a LOT to learn about being a bad guy." said Jinx as she put an annoying hand on my shoulder. I glared at her, and she snickered. She walked away, laughing her head off. In the distance, I could hear her say,"Ha! Never thought I would see the day when the Boy Wonder actually LOST at something!"

The last groups went through the course, almost at a split second to me. _I guess I just don't belong as a villian. Good. I would rather be a good guy, instead of proving just how much I have the potental to change... into someone I don't want to turn into._ The bell rang, and on cue, the girl showed up again at the door to pick me up. I got up while thinking, _Villaneous History... fun, fun. I get to learn about villians! Wait.. this can help.. I'll understand te villian's mind better, and.._ I stopped in my tracks, making the girl's eyes roll. _And I can understand villians better! I can actually... do better at catching them! _The normal students shoved past me, almsot eager to get to their next class. I finally got to the door, after getting through the big crowd. She lead me down a few more hallways, to a room that had many rows of desks. Everyone took a seat, and the teacher waved me to a seat unoccupied.. right beside Jinx. _DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO BE AROUND JINX FOR SOME STUPID REASON! ARE THEY TRYING TO TORTURE ME! _

I groaned at the same time as she did. I took my seat, and the teacher set a book, a pencil, and a packet of paper on my desk. "The Headmaster told me to give these to you. Take notes and don't fall behind. Be ready to take a test on this chapter next week. It is about a fifth of your grad,e os it is important." Teh teacher walked back to the front of the rom, to her desk, before I could even acknowledge what she said or anything. I paid little attention, writing down what the teacher said word for word, since I could write fast and without even thinking about what I was reading. _If I need to, I can study later.._ i thought, then almost hit myself for thinking that. _Why the hell do I care, anyways! It isn't like I want to be here!_

That class took a while to end, but it finally did. I sighed and walked back up to the door after the be rang. Sure enough, on cue, the girl was back at the door. I didn't have as hard a time getting out of that class as I did Combat Practice, but it was still crowded and noisy. Jinx left quickly, trying to get away from me. _Suits me._I was about at the door, when Mammoth and Gizmo elbowed past me, going after Jinx. _WHY must they be together every waking moment in school? I would have been annoyed if I had those two follwing me around all day.__Maybe it explains her bad mood._

The girl led me back to the cafeteria, and just waved over at the lunch line, knowing I knew what to do. I sighed and stepped in the back of the line. I waited for it to slowly move forward, and finally, I was able to get my lunch. I sat down at the table I sat at before, ate and waited for the bell to ring.About five miutes later, it did, and I left for... what was it? Mathmatical Coding and Sequences? Well, it didn't really matter, I was going to Math.

The girl took me, once again, to a large room with a bunch of desks. Jinx sat down in a corner, and, finally, people took the seats around her. "Take the empty seat by Gizmo." said the teacher. _Ok, great, this might be even worse. If I don't get it, Gizmo will probably rub it in my face._ I sat down, and she set a composition notebook and another pencil down on my desk. "If you use this notebook for anything besides math, I WILL know. If you do, you will run out of paper. I have done the math enough to know that at the end of the year, you will have run out of paper, and if you run out before then, you won't be getting any more." I nodded, and she left to walk up to a large board in the front of the classroom.

She began to talk about some weird coding. I kind of got it, but I just did the same thing I did in my History class. I thought the class would never end, just drag on forever. When she finally erased the board and the bell rang, I felt relieved and ready to leave that class to go to Gym, always my best subject. Well, Combat Practice was usually better, but as it is a little different here than at the other schools...

The girl was outside the door, and she led me down another set of hallways to an even bigger room. The Gym had a large assortment of weights and punching bags. I wasn't quite sure what to do, until I saw the other students head immediately for the weights and the punching bags. I decided to go with a punching bag, since that was what I normally used at the Tower. I began my workout, and as normal, seemed to have gotten lost in it. I was surprised when the bell rang what seemed to me only five minutes later. The girl was at the doors of the Gym when I left, and actually, for the main part, she followed me, since I remembered where my room was.

I flopped down on my bed with my notebooks and books in hand. I looked down at them and reached for one, but retracted my hand backwards. _I am NOT a student. I am a prisoner. And I should bloody well act like it._ I threw them across the room, and they hit the wall with a loud smack. I smiled as I laid back down on the bed, satisfied. But, something drove me to pick them back up and study...


	6. Starfire's First Day S

_Starfire's First Day in Training as Captian_

Two days later, I still couldn't stand the thought of being catian in Robin's place. Cyborg was the one who finally convinced me to start ating like captian. "Star, for Robin's sake, and the team's, you had better start acting like the captian Robin appointed you to be. You need to keep the team in shape, especially Beast Boy. He needs to excercise all of the video game playing off. Robin and missions was the only thing that kept him from getting a little chubby. Raven hasn't been social at all. You need to stop moping. And I need to stop seeing my teammates fall apart like this."

Robin should have appointed Cyborg. He always wanted to be the leader, whether he told us it or not, you could tell by the way he would look at Robin at times. He deserved to be captian, and knew more about it sometimes than Robin could. _I still do not understand why he chose ME over the other members._ I nodded to him and asked him if he would please get the team to assemble in the main room. Cyborg just said a simple "sure." before leaving my room, leaving me alone once more to the picture of me and Robin at the fair. A single teardrop slid down my cheek, hit the picture, and I flew off to the main room.

I sighed as I heard the chatter of the other Titans in the Main Room. "By their voices, they are all there." I concluded to myself. I took a deep breath in and opened the door. The Titans suddenly fell quiet as they watched me. I cleared my throat loudly and said, as sincerely as I possibly could without crying in front of my team, my friends. "I know I haven't really been acting like the captian. But, truth be told, Robin appointed me and I should respect his wishes. Since it is too late to practice now, tomorrow, bright and early, say about twelve, we will begin to practice on the outside course and then we will go into the Gym . I think we all could use a lot of practice, since we have lost so much time by my moping. I think I need to sleep now... I am sorry I haven't been acting like a true captian for you guys. I truly am." I said, trying to keep myself from crying, but still ended up shaking violently with emotion.

The Titans rushed to my side, and Cyborg said anxiously,"Starfire! Starfire! Are you alright!" He grabbed me tightly, then he loosened me in his arms as the shaking grew less rough. I nodded lightly and said,"Yes, I must really go to bed..." "Fine, but I want you to spend the night in the Infirmary. I don't want you to get hurt. If no bad signals come up, you can just go ahead and join us in the practice. BUT, if you aren't feeling better, it would be best for me to lead the Titans in the practice." I knew there was no arguing with Cyborg, especially when he was acting like this. My eyes slowly droped,a nd I fell into a rather unusually dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next day at about six in the morning. I yawned, stretched, and smiled. But, I was surronded by the unfamilar sight of the Infirmary.I sighed and remembered the fit I had had the night before. _It only happens when a Tameranean is under extreme distress..._ I thought about just getting up, but last time someone did that, Cyborg had a fit. And, as if on cue (a phrase Robin told me...), he walked into the room. "Morning Star." "Glorious morning, friend." Our usual conversation in the morning. He looked at my signs, I think that were my temperature, my blood pressure, my heart rate, and many other things I had no clue about. He nodded and said,"Get something to eat before we start training. Something REALLY filling."

I nodded as he pulled off the various sensors he put on me. I got up and left the room to go get something to eat, perhaps some leftover pizza from the nightthat Cyborg ate sooo much he nearly overloaded. I giggled to myself, and reached for the pizza was in the fridge. I took a plate of it, and deciding never to use the microwave since another incident, I think I put a bottle of mustard in it after Beast Boy said the microwave was for making stuff taste better. So I flicked a small starbolt at the bottom of the plate that had the pizza on it, which warmed it quite well. I munched at it lightly, without much thought... except of Robin.

It took almost until ten for the other Titans to wake up. I smiled at them and gave them my usually greeting, trying to act normally, though I think they could see the sadness behind my normally happy face. Everyone ate, and then eventually, we headed outside to begin practice. I decided then and there that while I was practicing myself, I would use a new system for practicing... a system I had been thinking about for a little bit, and revised while Robin was still captian. Eventually, I was going to tell him, but, it just never came up...

Beast Boy did an hand to hand (or.. paw... or others?) course (we were going on weakness, and we weren't going to be running the same courses), and he swiftly changed from animal to animal and fought the enemies. I noticed he was getting hit more by the enemies because he was just keeping his feet flat on the ground, and not trying to dodge the attacks. "Beast Boy, could you try to move around a bit more? You might get hit less." I noted aloud. He nodded, and began moving around more while fighting. He didnt get hit much after that, and I knew he would further inprove it later on.

Raven did a flying course. She had to dodge different attacks and different different obstacles. She did pretty good, but somehow, her attention kept flatering again and again. I was wondering aobout something, and I noticed a certain tiredness in her eyes. "Friend Raven, are you feeling tired?" I asked. " I couldn't put a book down last night. I guess i am tired." "Friend Raven, maybe it would be best if you stop reaading half an hour from the time you go to bed? Maybe then you can sleep better..." I requested shyly. "Yeah, Starfire, good idea..." she replied with a nod.

Cyborg had to do a target practice course. He hit most of the targets, in fact he didn't miss a single one, until his power began getting to low. "Friend Cyborg, try hitting more than one target and once. It may help conserve power, and would be faster. Also, try not to rely so much on the sonic cannon." I said, this time, less shyly since I knew that the others actually worked. He nodded, and the second time through the course, he went through it without losing as much power. He gave me a reasurring smile as I began my task of agility.

I had dodged most of the the things that came hurling at me, and even destroyed some of them instead of having to just dodge them. After the practice was over, since, for the most part, we still needed excercise but we had pretty much perfected the courses, I had a different great idea. "Friends? How about we go to the place were we played laser-tag on Beast Boy's birthday? I rather enjoyed it, and it was a lot of fun to do. Besides, we coud all use the break, and the town seems quiet now." "Sounds great!" exclaimed Beast Boy and Cyborg at the same time. They both turned to Raven at the same time, and she shurgged and said,"Sounds alright to me." "Alright! Everyone, to the T Car!" said Cyborg happily. I nodded and everyone went outside to the garage to the car for some fun, excitement, and excercise.


	7. Brainwashed! R

_Brainwashed_

----A couple of weeks later----

I now know why Brother Blood didn't just brainwash me competely at first. He wanted to torture me.. nothing more and nothing less. He wanted me to watch me become a villan. Lately, malicous thoughts.. they have been swirling around in my head. How I HOPED Starfire had... failed. How I hoped the team was still disoriented. How I missed being Slade's assistant, and how I want to now. But, more importantly, the classes have gotten easier. I understand exactly how I should act. Last night, Brother Blood even talked to me.

"Robin, I know you have had a hard time here. You were too smart, to, well, strong to go down easily with just regular brainwashing. The collar overcame that. But, soon, you will offically be one of my best students. And, it is time we discuss your new form. You can't be Robin anymore. You'll be recognized, and known as a good guy. Any suggestions to your new form and costume?"

Without thinking, something just popped into my head. I know it sounded familar.. but I didn't remember from where. "Nightwing. I like that name. I want a blue hawk looking icon on the front, and the rest of the costume to be dark blue black, and dark silver." He nodded with a smirk on his face, and said,"Alright. I think I got a good concept of it. It sounds good.. Nightwing." he said as he put a reasurring hand on my shoulder. "You may not like it now... but soon, you will love the life of a villan. The rules.. barely any, just survive and be the top person. For a good guy, the rules are numerous.. help anyone in trouble, don't shed innocent blood.. sometimes don't shed any blood at all.. use teamwork.. don't fight for the top, just do your best to help everyone.. be loyal. I know most of them, having fought many of them myself. Trust me, it isn't the way to go."

He left me with an empty feeling. To me, everything he said made sense. The life of a villan seemed more free spirted, more.. fun. And the rules were simmple, just survive and be the top one while surviving. Fight to live.. wasn't that part of what I used to do anyways! The rules make sense. EVERYTHING made sense. I can see why people here act the way they do. _NO, ROBIN! THIS ISN'T YOU! THIS IS.. SOMEONE ELSE! DON'T GIVE IN! _I thought. I couldn't lose myself! I can't give in to him! I will not bend backwards to him so easily! I still have a choice... this is like when I was Slade's apprentice! I can just back away at any given moment...

I sank to my knees, realizing that it could never happen. If I did, my team.. friends.. would be in danger, especially Star. Yes, he would take them down, one by one, starting with her, the love of my life, as I hid, like a coward. _If I am changing.. it is for the good of my team. Starfire is probably doing an awesome job. No, not probably. DEFINATELY. I can feel it. And soon.. I won't even be Robin anymore. Where did I get the prospect of Nightwing?.. WAIT! I remember now.. Nightwing.. the guy Starfire said I woulda become if.. we split up. Well, I guess she was right._ I flung myself onto my bed, and feel asleep, with thoughts of Starfire.. the team.. on my head. But, esecially Starfire.

I woke up and stretched. _I can't wait for Combat Practice. I RULE in it, now that I am used to it._ I hit myself in the head for thinking that, reminding that I was a prisnoer, not a regular VILLIAN student. _Yes, I am no villian. I am no villian._ I thought over and over, to keep myself from deciding that I was really going over to THEIR side. I dressed and went to breakfast, to find someone sitting at my seat. I was about to ask my former escort about it, when she said sternly,"Robin, this is no longer your seat. You can sit.." she said as she scanned the room for an empty chair. "There, by Jinx. There is an empty chair at her table. Tell her Le'Sean sent you, so she don't give you no trouble." _Hmm.. is she southern or something? How come i didn't find this out before? Oh.. yeah.. she spoke as unoften as possible.. _I looked at the person sitting at my old table, and she looked to be scared and nervous as she ate her bacon. She looked away from me as if she had been staring and I had just noticed her. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiled lightly at her, and walked off. _Crap! I am sitting next to.. Jinx. Perfect..._

I sat down beside her, and the conversation at that table died down immediately. Gizmo and Mammoth began talking to me, as Jinx boredly picked up her fork and pecked at her rubbery egg. "You crud-head! What are you doing here!" demanded Gizmo. "Le'Sean sent me." I said simply, devouring the last of my sausage. "So... you have completely transformed? Never thought Boy Wonder would be one of us." said Mammoth. "I will NEVER be one of you!" I said, slamming down my fork. He looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "Riight." he said simply. "What an idiot, he doesn't even realize he is going to be one of us, whether he likes it or not." said Gizmo. "Guys, leave him alone. You know how hard it was trying to fit in at first. I still do." said Jinx simply. I was dumb-folded. Why would Jnx be nice to me? "Huh. What does that mean!" demanded Gizmo at the same time, as if it had taken them a moment to take in. "You should know exactly what it means." she said. I looked at her, and caught myself before I started to stare at her. _She really isn't bad.. and doesn't look to bad, either.. Not at all.._ The bell rang, and Jinx got up. Gizmo and Mammoth glared at me, probably because I had gotten on Jinx's side.

Through the classes, I didn't mind sitting next to Jinx. She even helped me in the coding class, helping to explain what some of the codes meant. I tried to think of Starfire and the team, but it was getting harder and harder to think of them. I tried reminding myself that what I was feeling was a fake emotion of love, but it never really clicked. Finally, I felt accepted, and not neglected. After classes, me and her even talked about each other, likes and dislikes, together. She liked the loud rock, punk, and sometimes darkish music I liked. She had many of the same opinoins I had. And we both agreed on nearly anything. I was beggining to fall in love once more, and the name Starfire didn't cross my mind once.

When I was in my room, concentrating on my studies (and Jinx, of course) a knock came at my door. I opened it to see Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. "Hey, we just wanted to say, we are glad you decided to come, even if it was kinda forced. You are offically part of our group." said Jinx as she handed me a HIVE communicator. I nodded my thanks, unable to speak. I was just so glad that I was accepted, and fell asleep, nearly floating.


	8. Planning S

_Planning_

I sat atop the roof, staring off into the ocean. Barely visible, the fair, which had returned from last year. Tears returned to my eyes, remebering the candy of cotton and the rather large wheel in which I had rode in with Robin. I decided to allow them to flow freely down me cheeks. _It isn't fair.. Robin shouldn't be suffering like this.. why am I making him go through this! Wait! I CAN'T let him go through this any longer! In fact.. he shall not! I will get the willing members of the team, definately all of them, to come for a rescue mission. Cyborg would track Robin's communicator, and Beast Boy would carry Cyborg as meand Raven flew, to get our lost friend. _A feeling of joy overcame me, and I nearly flew out of Earth's atmosphere because I was so over-joyed. I made myself sober down, so I could float back down to Earth, the Tower, and my friends.. most of my friends.. to tell them the plan.

I got back down to the Tower, though, truthfully, I wished I could keep looking at the ocean from above... I couldn't see the fair to remind me of Robin, and the ocean looked so tranquil... but, what would make me feel better yet, is having Robin back, as the captian, and as my friend. In fact, since he had just told me how he felt of me..well, it would most likely turn up to something more. I smiled lightly at the thought of Robin pulling me close, in a soft embrace, and then kissing me softly while whispering I love you... But, then again, I was probably reading to many of Raven's romance books.

I went inside the Tower, to see everyone else inside the main room. Raven reading, and Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game, as usual. "Guys? I think we should.. go after Robin." I said timidly. Even though it had been a few weeks since I had become a captian, I wasn't used to the public talking and telling others what to do. it just, simply, wasn't me at all. "Boyah! FINALLY! Let's go!" shouted Cyborg, nearly breaking the game. "Dude!" cried Beast Boy "I was actually winning!" "This is more important." said Raven in a monotone voice, marking her page quickly with a black boomark, complete with a small tassle, that fit her perfectly. "Oh, right." said Beast Boy, embarressed. "When do we leave?" asked Cyborg. "As soon as you can track down Robin's communicator signal." I replied. He nodded and began looking for it. "Hmm.. the signal is destroyed. But, I think I have another idea.." he started.

He briskly walked to Robin's room, and typed a complete override code for the rooms. The door opened. The code had been installed, after Raven had complained about a total lack of privacy. Now, to get inside a room, you had to know the code, know the overide code (which wasn't used, unless in emergancies), or know the normal code for the door. So far, it had kept Raven from complaining, and most of the others. He looked around his room, which ahd mainly Slade leads and articles, his mask, and about anything else relating to Slade in it, but it also had stuff from other random villans and the HIVe, including.. a communicator! "Got it." said Cyborg. "I just feed in a few electrical codes to use it to find others like it, and we will be one our way." "Great, friend Cyborg!" I said, wrapping a tight hug around him.

It didn't take long to find identical codes, only about 15 minutes of searching the city, and even Jump City. It came up with many of them, all around the same area, and mainly moving in the same concentrated area as well. "That.. is definatley the HIVE. The signal is coming from about 50 feet below the ground, and we have got to find out what the entrance is, or make one ourselves." said Cyborg suggestively. "Whichever is faster. I should have done this a long time ago." I said through clenched teeth, knowing that I was wrong in moping, instead of DOING something about Robin's predicament.

Raven, me, and Beast Boy flew to the area, with me carrying Cyborg, dor he didn't want to risk his T-Car, for good reason. It would most likely be blown up, once again, and Cyborg would have to start over making it, once again. We finally got to the point of destination, and Beast Boy looked around for a way to get in. It didn't take him to long, with Ravens help, to burrow down, deep into the earth, to find a tunnel, leading to the entrance to the HIVE. "Let's do this." I said outloud, and everyone nodded, as we headed down the dark, damp tunnel, into a place where, we would fight and fight, trying to get our best friend back.


	9. Not Robin Anymore R

_Not Robin Anymore_

HOW I took to liking my new identity, I'll never knew. I became Nightwing with very little confusion. I started all over at that school, and became, dare I say it, popular. I had friends I had never known before, all because I was a villian. True, many of them didn't really get me, they just hung around me because I became top in all of my classes. I don't even remember the Titans all that well.. not to mention, the days when I was the captian of that pathetic team. Good thing that... what was it! Oh well. Whatever happened, I definately benefited from it. Brother Blood even said, soon, I shall be going on the feild trips, which happen every couple of days. In fact, tomorrow, is when I should go to my first one, and I can't wait. It is horribly lonely without Jinx, and maybe even lonely without Gizmo and Mammoth to boss around.

Truth be told, I am only friends with Jinx. She is the one who understands what I am going through, and I understand how she is treated like the second banana to Mammoth and Gizmo. I promised her, that when I am around, we are equal partners. "R--Nightwing, when you ever learn that you aren't equal partners with ANYONE? You try to surpass people, unless you mean to use that partnership purely for your advantage. I suppose it is harder for you now, since you have friends. or maybe just a friend.. But you'll never learn." she had said, rolling her eyes. I just sighed and shook my head.

We sat down on the day I had made my transformation from Boy Wonder, Robin, to Nightwing, a student of HIVE, and a powerful one at that. Gizmo and Mammoth immediately picked a fight with me. "Get out of our seat, newb, before we make you." he commanded. "It is Nigthwing, formerly Robin, so shut your big, fat, stupid mouth." said Jinx. She then whispered,"HE'S supposed to be the smart one, and I am the one who recognized you, even though you look quite alike." I laughed a little, and Gizmo yelled,"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE YAPPING ABOUT! YOU KNOW I AM BETTER THAN YOU, BOTH MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY!" "Gizmo, don't be so high on yourself. You depend on gadgets, whilest I depend on my powers. I don't skip gym. I am the one who makes the best grades. Face it, Gizmo, you are the one who is under me. I demnd you treat me with more respect." she said, fists clenched. _Man.. I love it when she gets like this!_ I couldn't help but think.

"HA! Yeah right! Girly, you are below me and him, you know it very well. And Nightwing... you should be bowing to us! Me and Gizmo, we are the top students at HIVE. You should know that by now!" said Mammoth, and he pounded his fist on the table. "Guys, we are getting into a fight over Nightwing sitting at the table. Before you guys do something you'll regret, I suggest you sit down and just eat your breakfast." said Jinx. "YEAH RIGHT! How about this, you snot-brain, me and Mammoth will race you and Nightwing in combat practice. DEAL!" said Gizmo. We nodded to each other, and said,"DEAL!" "First team to cross the finsih line, and we mean team, wins." said Gizmo. We nodded in agreement all at the same time.

After a tense breakfast, in which me and Jinx kept staring at Gizmo and Mammoth, daring them to try to fight us, we headed to Combat Practice. Since we didn't get ot go yesterday, due to the other teams taking to long, we had to go first today. We were called, and went to the front of the room, ready to race. "GO!" cried the coach, and we all took off in a sprint, me and Jinx in front, for we were taller (as opposed to Gizmo) and weighed much less (as opposed to Mammoyj).

Pillars of lasers shot up from the ground, and I pulled Jinx away from being charred by the dangerous beams. She smiled lightly at me, but it wasn't her usual smirk... However! Mammoth tried to shove me and Jix into a pillar, while I still had a grip on her hand. I twisted, and, making sure to keep Jinx out of harm's way, used her to be able to kick off from Mammoth, making HIM go into the pillar. "It felt like we had almost practiced that one." I said with a smile, as we kept running towards the finish line. She nodded and said,"We probably did at some point." We saw Gizmo flying overhead using his wings, trying to dodge the beams. We kept up, barely, but we did, at his pace.

Suddenly, boulders on unbreakable steel wires began to move from side to side across the feild. I jumped on one, and Jinx followed. She jumped on one, and we kept doing that. Gizmo was having an easy time of it, so I whispered to Jinx,"Swing left when I say 'Go.'" She nodded reluctantly, and as Gizmo was on the left side, and screamed "GO!" We both used as much momentum as we could come up with to make the wire go deeply into Gizmo's right wing, making him fall to the ground, below the swinging rocks. We jumped off of the last couple of rocks, and headed closer and closer to the finish line.

Arrows shot out of the walls before I could notice it. Jinx stopped one from hitting me in the head with her powers, and we both watched each other, making sure that neither one got hit. Mammoth didn't seem to be affected by the arrows at all, and kept running forward instead. He got to the finish line first, but he had forgotten one thing: Gizmo was still hobbling along on foot, without his wings, and a hurt leg from the fall. Me and Jinx passed the finish line at the same time. Gizmo hobbled along as quickly as possible, and finally passed the finish line.

"WE WON!" cried Jinx happily. "Yeah!" I yelled. "Mammoth gets a 100, Jinx and Robin both get a 90, and Gizmo fails the course." said the coach, before announcing the next team."You guys didn't win! I passed the line first!" said Mammoth. "Yes, but we passed together as team FIRST." said Jinx smartly as we both walked up to the bleachers. "Nightwing, we make a pretty good team." said Jinx with a smirk. "We should do it more often." "Definately." I agreed. "Hey.. you know that dance this Friday?.. (two nights from now) You wanna go with me?" I asked, nervous. "Sure." said Jinx. She hugged me, and then we went to talking about how badly we had beaten Gizmo and Mammoth, JUST loud enough for them to hear it.


	10. Invasion and a Transformation S

_Invasion and the Transformation_

We all walked down the long, deep path that led to a metallic door. Cyborg lifted his sonic cannon and tried to open it that way a few times, but that didn't work. I tried to blast it open as well, using my starbolts. Beast Boy tried to headbutt it open in an elephant form, but it didn't help much either. Raven used as much concentration as she had, and yet, the door wouldn't budge. Even after all that... only a few dents had been left in the strong, sturdy metal. I thought about it for a second. "Cyborg.. do you happen to have a marker?" I asked. "Yeah.. right here.." he said, opening up a few devices. "Why?" "Could you put an X right about here?" I said, pointing to the largest dent. He did so, and I told everyone,"Concentrate all your powers here at the same time. Maybe we can get through to Robin THAT way." I said desively. They all nodded in agreement, and got ready to begin once again. Beast Boy transformed into a dinosaur.. one that Robin calls Rex.. and turned to where he was facing away from the door, tail ready to hit against it. Raven began to chant silently to herself, as if preparing herself to use a lot of energy and concentration. Cyborg's cannon charged up with energy. And I began to think furious thoughts, and charge up for my attack as well.

I yelled "Now!" and immediately, even threw their best attacks at the wall. A hole as large as the dent appeared, just big enough for a head to fit through. I looked into it and saw no cameras or people, simply an even longer tunnel, and a button. I sighed and told Beast Boy to transform into something small enough to get through the hole and then go through it. He nodded, and transformed into a bug. He climbed up the wall and to the other side. He transformed back into human form, and I instructed him to hit the button beside him. He did, and the door _whoosed _open. We continued in this manner until we came upon a different type of door, one that required a password or, apparently, a card, to open instead of brute force.

Cyborg opened a weird card device that he used to get passwords out of, and slid in down the card slot. The door beeped open, and we saw a hallway, ith closed doors all around. "Spread out. Try to stay incognito, without people noticing you. We simply need to get Robin." beast Boy turned into a mouse, Raven put her hood up sot aht no one could see her face, Cyborg entered a code in and his appearance changed to one of a.. girl? with light blue hair and a petite appearance. I kep back laughter as I tried to think of how I should change my appearance. I then remembered something I had built into my uniform.. a button that would change my uniform's appearnce, and the tint of my hair. to purple. It was a safety measure the Tameraneans made me take, since I was their princess.

We all went seperate ways. There were two hallways, each leading to two different hallways. I didn't direct anyone to take a certain hallway, since, it didn't really matter. I thought about it for a second and decided to take the hallway nearest to me.. it was as if I had a feeling that Robin would be that way. I looked inside a few doors, and I was almost down the hallway completely, and about to turn to another one, when a door suddenly opened. "I can't wait until the dance, Jinx. It is going to be awesome." said someone in a Nightwing costume. _NIGHTWING! But.. that is Robin's would be future self.. so.. he took the name Nightwing and became this? No one else, besides the Titans, knew of this.. and Robin.. he.. gosh, this is confusing! But ths must be Robin, this IS Robin. I know it is certain._ "Are you... Robin?" I asked shyly.

"I used to be. What, do you want an autograph?" he said, glaring at me. "No. I want you to come back." I said. "I don't know what you are talking about." "It is me. Starfire." I said. I changed my appearance back to normal, and they both poised themselves to fight. "I don't want to fight you Robin." I said. "Then fight Nightwing." he said with a malcious smirk. He suddenly attack me with a staff he grabbed from seemingly nowhere. He began trying to attack me, with me dodging every attack thrown at me. I began to unleashed starbolts, for I was not about to simply let him win. When I had a spare moment, I pushed the call button on the communicator, and within 5 minutes, there they were, with me fighting Nightwing. Jinx even joined in on the fight once all the Titans.. minus Robin.. fought.

Beast Boy and Cyborg together blasted Jinx against the wall, and Raven used her powers to keep her that way. Beast Boy went into the gorilla form and pinned him against the floor. "GO AHEAD! FINISH ME OFF!" screamed Nightwing.. Robin. I bent down, and said,"Robin. I knwo that you are in there. Please. Come back." I said. "Robin is gone. I am now a full fledged HIVE student. SO THERE!" Suddenly, Raven had an idea. "Starfire.. come here.. Cyborg, control Jinx for the time being." said Raven. realising

breifly, before Cyborg grabbed her and held her against the wall himself, making sure the hands couldn't be used.

"I have read.. that a moment of intamacy, a kiss, with someone who has been brainwashed, if the two had been close, MIGHT work. Starfire, you must kiss him, as best as you can, and make him remember who he used to be through you." said Raven. "But.. I have never kissed before. It sounds a little like a mating ritual." I said shyly, and just a bit confused. "NO, Starfire.. it isn't quite that serious. But, sometimes, ir does show how much you care for a person. And I can tell you care deeply for Robin." I nodded in agreement, and, since I had seen movies, I decided to get ready to kiss Nightwing, in order to bring back Robin.

I leaned down once again, and 'puckered' my lips. I pressed them against Nightwing's/Robin's, and a gasp of pain exited him. "AH!" he said. "I am sorry, did I not do it right?" I asked Raven. "No.. you did okay. But, the transformation might be a little painful." she replied. "Oh, I hope not to much!" I said. I leaned down once more to kiss him, for the first one I quite liked. This time, I nodded to Beast Boy to release him, and he did so. I kissed Robin again, and this time, he embraced me and kissed back. "Star.." he whispered.. then passed out.

I smiled lightly at Raven, and she nodded. Cyborg released Jinx, and she got ready to fight once again. "No. We just came to get our friend back."I said. "BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FRIEND!" she said. SHe fell to her knees, and, unbelievably, cried. "He was my only friend, the only one who ever understood me. The only one who could follow me. The only one who cared!" she said, between sobs. "Uh.." started Beast Boy. I thought about it for a second, and said,"Jinx, you ALWAYS have a choice. You don't have to stay here. In fact.. I think, under supervision of course, that you can have an, uh, open invitation to try out the Teen Titans. You have the moves, and well, it seems that you need it. Badly." I said. Whether or not I had made the right choice in piting Jinx, well, I would soon find out. It was apparent, though, that the other Titans did not agree with my descisions. But, this was the most earnest thing I had ever seen come from a HIVE student.. and, well, even if she did seem a little evil.. she was still human.

"You.. you.. would really d-d-do that.. for me? W-when.. I had been so horrible?" she asked, timid, and scared. "Yes. Everyone deserves a second chance." I said. I held my hand out to her to help her up off the ground. She smiled.. the first real smile I had seen come from her, and took it. "I'll try not to disapoint you." she said, then smirked. I looked down at Robin, and then picked him up. I looked at the other Titans, and the perhaps new Titan, if she conducts herself correctly, and then carried Robin off, the others finding their own ways to get back to the Tower.


	11. Waking Up R

_Waking Up_

My eyes fluttered open to see a distressed Starfire laying across my chest. My hair was in my face, and it felt as if I had been sweating. I moved, trying not to wake Starfire up, for she looked like an angel sleeping like that across my chest, not to mention, I kind of liked how it felt.. Anyways, no memories of what had happened came to me, so I sat up, with a headache. Starfire woke as I moved, looked at me, then hugged me tightly, though it wasn't one of her amazingly suffocating hugs, thank god. "Robin.. is it you?" she asked slowly. "Yeah. It is me.. who else would it be?" I asked. I noticed the lights were off, and heard the loud footsteps of none other than Cyborg. He turned on the light, my eyes buring because of that. Then, I noticed I was wearing the a Nightwing costume, and managed to mutter an "Oh. What happened?"

Jinx walked into the room. "What is she doing here! Get her out!" I commanded. "No, Robin.. she is a Titan now. When you made me captian, I took pity on her.. and if she messes up, well, you know." said Starfire timidly. "Star.. could you lease explain what is going on here completely? Before I yell at you for making her a Titan without my consent?" I said, trying to stop from exploding. _SHE DID THIS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE HER CAPTIAN! But.. why did I make her captian, again? Oh, well.. she should explain that in just a minute.._

She did explain everything, and I began to hate myself. How I had consented to Brother Blood's brainwashing.. and when Jinx gave me her side of the story, how I had flirted with her. How I had.. maybe even loved her. But, one thing that is certain.. we were good friends. I was good friends with someone evil. Someone who would steal from innocent people, who would hurt them. "Robin, I knew you and Starfire belonged together. I knew if you got out, you would forget about me immediately and go back to her. But, I just want my friend back. That is all I ask. I can adapt quickly.. in fact, my mom wasn't evil, just my dad. I can be good.. I just might take a day or two. Please, Robin. Give me this one chance. PLEASE." she begged me. I couldn't believe the sincerity in her eyes, her voice. It was as if her whole mind, body, and soul was being put in front of me to judge. I couldn't say no.. it seemed impossible to pass through my lips. SO, instead, I said,"Yeah. ONE chance." with a nod. She hugged me lightly, kissed me on the cheek. Starfire looked at her as if she was about to kill Jinx, but Jinx saved herself when she said,"I'll leave you two alone. You need to catch up on a LOT." She knew her place, at least when it came to me and Starfire.

Cyborg nodded in approval at Jinx's descision, and walked out of the room before checking my stats once more. He said,"After you two have a little discussion, Robin, you can get out and change into your normal uniform." "Thanks." I said, and he walked out of the room. "OH, Robin, I am soo glad you are back! I am sorry I did not come to rescue you sooner.. I think i have decided what I was thinking, at least in the back of my mind. I wanted to show you I was a good leader, to respect your wishes. though, now I have decided you might have to disobey your loved ones in order to really show you love them." I smield lightly at her and said,"If I EVER make a stupid decision like that.. stop me." SHe laughed heartily and hugged me again.

"Hey... Robin, do you remember how I kissed you to bring your memory back?" she asked. "Yeah.. I don't remember the kiss, but I recall you telling me about it." I said slowly. "You don't remember, huh? Oh, well.. I really liked it.." she said shyly, and turned her head away from me, as if she did something wrong. "Star, I am sure I did, too." I said with a nod. I turned her head towards me, and said,"I am sure I liked it.. even though my head was in considerable pain from the brainwashing finally going away." She smiled, and then kissed me lightly on the lips quickly. She blushed and said,"I am sorry.. I don't know what came over me..." She was about to leave, when I stood up and lightly grabbed he arm, stopping her.

**Back in the Main Room (Jinx's POV)**

I was sitting on the couch, as Beast Boy was playing some kind of action game involving monkies, while Raven was reading a book. I looked over at Cyborg, to see him staring at me, then looking away once my gaze turned to him. He stood up and walked over to me, and asked,"Jinx? Uh.. can I talk to you, in the hallway, privately, for a moment?" I nodded and stood up, following him into the hallway. He looked at me nervously, and asked,"Remember when I was a student, er, double-agent, at the HIVE? And how, well, we seemed to get along well? In fact.. we went to the dance together?" I nodded, remembering it all too well.. his arms around my waist, us swaying softly to the slow music playing...

"Well.. um.. I think i still feel that way about you." he said. I thought about it for a second, and even though I got distracted by Nightwing.. er, Robin.. I realize I still liked Cyborg as well. "Cyborg.. I think I do, too." I said truthfully. "Really? I am amazed.. I thought that you liked.. Robin.." he said. "Nah.. now that I think about it, he was just a, well, distraction." I said with a smirk. "SO.. movies on Staurday?" he asked. "Sounds great." I said. He put his arms around me in a tight embrace, and I hugged back. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then we both headed to the main room, my hand in his. When we got into the room, Beast Boy exclaimed,"Dude! Is everyone going out with one another but me and Raven!" He thought for a second, looked up at her hopefully, and she fatly said,"No way. I am not allowed to control emotions, you know that. I don't know HOW I would feel if I COULD have emotions." "That is alright, I'll wait for you, Raven." She raised an eyebrow, but then went back to her book. He sighed, and continued his game.

**In the Infirmary (back to Robin's POV)**

She turned around, and said,"It is wrong for Tameraneans to show any signs of love before marriage and ultimately, mating. I am sorry." "Starfire, you aren't on Tameran anymore. It doesn't matter about those traditions." I said, pulling her close to me. "Robin.. you really.. don't mind?" she asked, timidly. "No, I don't. Starfire, I love you." I said. My head leaned forward to hers, adn finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they touched. Her arms went automatically around my neck, and my arms were around her waist. "I love you, too, Robin." she said leaning back for a second, and then leaned in to deepen the kiss. This is the moment, no matter how brainwashed I get, I will NEVER, EVER, let myself forget.

**The End**

I thought this would be a great ending.. it shows that Cyborg and Jinx will end up together; Beast Boy will wait fro Raven to be able to show emotions, especially love; and Starfire and Robin will end up together. I hope you liked it! And next, I think I might write a Harry Potter series.. or just another Teen Titans one. xD I'll have to think about it. SO.. yeah.


End file.
